


Swordsmanship

by motherconfessor



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Genre: F/F, Improvised Sex Toys, Swordfighting, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherconfessor/pseuds/motherconfessor
Summary: “You want me,” she said. You opened your mouth to disagree and she tutted at you, pressing the blade tip firmer against your throat. “Don’t disagree. I can see it in your eyes.”
Relationships: Talia Bauer/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Swordsmanship

**Author's Note:**

> Your honour, I would like to plead that my hand was forced here. The ferals made me do it. They said the words "sword fighting" and then "sword hilt" and my muse was overcome with need. 
> 
> Plus:
> 
> anyway please direct any complaints to [smudged handwriting]

Your sword struck against hers. Once, twice, thrice deflected before you pulled back, panting. You were an expert swordswoman. You’d fought your way up to the top, fighting against all so-called masters to “teach you their way” to become an expert––and here was this woman who seemed to move like her weapon was apart of her in a way you had never witnessed before.

“I have to admit,” she said. “You are the best.”

You struck out at her again. Metal clanged, and you felt your lungs tighten, muscles growing sore––it wasn’t over yet, but you’d be duelling for a while now, far longer than you would in sparring. She blocked and parried, almost knicking your ear as you barely missed her shoulder.

You pulled apart, both breathing in deep, heavy breaths. Her cheeks were flushed red as she glared at you, and you felt a warmth tug in your chest before you pushed it away.

“I have no quarrel with you,” she said.

“And yet you stand here before me,” you responded. “You’re after my Lord and Master, and my oath dictates that you must go through me first.”

“Do you love him?” She asked.

“Love him?”

She lunged forward. You dodged, hearing the sound of metal fly near your face before you turned to go against her exposed back. She was faster, turning on her heel back to you, blocking your sword. Blade to blade you pressed against one another and her scent washed over you, dizzyingly so.

She grinned and you stumbled back. _Damn her._

It seemed evenly matched, but you were smarter than that. She was better. Better trained, better armed, _better_. She was avoiding slaying you, and it was for that reason alone you remained alive.

But you weren’t going to make this easy for her.

“Love him?” You scoffed. “He funded me––the only Lord who saw my talent. Everyone else was too cowardly to take on a woman in their guard.”

Her blade struck out, just under your chin and for a moment you were paralysed, feeling the weapon hold, pressing to your throat. She’d sliced you, but barely. Enough that you could feel the warmth of your blood spilling down your neck, across the blade, but the mark wouldn’t scar.

“He’s squeezed taxes from starving families, left them to nothing but ruin, without mercy!” She declared. “Is that the man you guard so fiercely?”

“He has his debts, too,” you advised, finding your feet again to pull away. “The king will run the land dry.”

“Not if your Lord does so first.”

Sword clanged, and then all at one the flat side of her weapon struck against the back of your hand––you let go of your blade. The weapon clattering onto the stonework of the courtyard.

You went to lunge for it, but she stopped you first, pressing the flat of the sword up, against your chin once more. “Do you love him?” She asked again.

You took a breath, staring at her. You couldn’t deny the truth at this point. She was dressed in gentlemen’s regalia (as a ploy as you now realised too late, though a single tie only bound her wild hair). You were dressed in leathers––little protection against her blade.

“Do you _love_ him?” She snarled, and the words hummed through you.

“No,” you said. It was all you’d willing admit. How could tell a strange that your fondness was for a different sex?

But she grinned, the weapon slackening, and you felt her shift the blade until the tip pressed against where your throat met your collarbone. “On your knees, then.”

So be it. If this was how you’d die.

You knelt, with all the honour you could manage. Your weapon had been kicked aside and no attempt to retrieve it would be successful. You stared at her, watching as she leant forward––and then her bare hand was in your hair, her sword hand still holding the tip of the blade to your throat. “Perhaps there’s another arrangement we could come to. For the life of your Lord and Master.”

“What would you ask of me?”

“You want me,” she said. You opened your mouth to disagree and she tutted at you, pressing the blade tip firmer against your throat. “Don’t disagree. I can see it in your eyes.”

You swallowed back the words, feeling the shame flushed through you. And yet she grinned all the wider

“Oh no, love. I want you, too. And I will have you.” She tilted her head, her eyes drawing over your body before she pulled her sword away, dropping it at her side. “Because I’ve shown you mercy, I ask that you kiss my boot in appreciation.”

You leant forward, eyes watching her as you bowed forward and pressed your lips to the tip of her boot, and then paused, waiting for her command. She hadn’t killed you, wouldn’t kill you, so it seemed. And excitement burned through you at the implication of what ‘ _I will_ _have you’_ meant.

“Such an obedient dog for your master, aren’t you?” She said, stepping away. You heard her boots walking across the courtyard, moving to stand behind you. There, you felt as her boot pressed between your legs, nudging them apart. “Do you want to live?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want your Lord to live?”

“Yes.” You owed him, far more than anyone else. And in your heart, you truly believed he wasn’t a bad man. He couldn’t be.

“Did he get you this sword?” You turned your head, watching as she picked up the blade, lifting it in her hand to test the weight. “It’s well balanced, no finer weapon if I ever saw one.” Her eyes ran over its length, turning it in her hand. The pommel of the handle looked large in her hand. It was a broadsword, made for two hands, unlike hers.

But she held it easily as if it were a short sword.

“Well?” She prompted, turning to look at you.

“No, I had it commissioned. He gave me the coin, but I…I knew what I wanted.”

A sharp smirk pulled over her lips. “Did you now?” And then her brows arched, “I should return this to you then.”

There was a catch, you knew from the way her eyes held yours as she walked behind your kneeling body. And you heard her settle behind you, a hand coming to rest on your waist, and you heart beat thudded in your chest, a warmth spilling low in your belly and hot between your thighs.

Surely she didn’t plan to––

“Undo your trousers for me.”

You swallowed and went to sit up, but her hand pressed against your back, holding your firmly in place, keeping you bowed over the courtyard’s stonework. “Uh-uh,” she said. “I only asked you to undo your pants.”

You undid the laces and stopped, inhaling long, slow, deep breaths. The hand slid from your back, down and then tugged at the pants, pulling them down.

You should argue. You should find your voice and tell her no. But you didn’t. And then your arse was barred to the cool air and a strange mix of need and embarrassment twisted inside of you. She could see everything.

“Is this what you ask of me to save my life or my Lord’s?” You asked.

“Neither,” she responded. “I just wanted to see how much you wanted me.” And then her fingertips slid over your cunt. You hips jumped, pulling away, but she pressed firmer. “I’d say you wanted me quite prominently.”

“I––“

“You only have to ask. Say _please fuck me_ , and I will. I’ll fuck you until all that need is burned up. Would you like that?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you whispered. It was a weak response, swollen in need. You swallowed, eyes blinking at the grey stone as you curled your hands into fists.“Please fuck me.”

Her fingers slid inside of you, and all at once you were full and it was like a relief. And then she thrusted and your cunt squeezed around her feelings, feeling the aching desire only grow.

“Isn’t that _good_?” She asked, and you nodded, swallowing back the sounds building in your throat. “Tell me how good it is.”

“It’s––“ you tried, but she thrusted again and again as you tried to speak, and all that seemed to spill from your mouth was an array of _ahh_ and _mmm_ , your thoughts clouded in a fog of pleasure as a tightness grew low in your belly. A heat pulling and humming through you like nothing you’d ever experience by yourself in your bunk.

_How could she know your body so well?_

“My name’s Talia, since we’re becoming so _intimate_. I think you should remember that for when you forget your own name in a few moments.”

 _What do you mean_? You wanted to ask, but your body was bowing further down on the ground, your arse sticking up higher in the air as you rocked against her fingers, and right now, you couldn’t speak or saying anything, only _noises_.

There was a tugging pulling low in your belly, and for the first time you understood why icarus flew so close to the sun.

“There, I think you’re ready,” she said, and then her fingers slid out of you as you cried out in shock at the loss of her. You’d been close, close to whatever holy glory she was taking you to, before she’d snatched away.

Panting, you swallowed, turning to ask her something––though you forgot what as a cold, metal object pressed against your cunt.

Was that––?

She pressed it deeper and pommel _sunk_ inside of you, stretching you wider than you’d ever been before. Gasping, you went to tug away, but as it slid back, edging to the lips of your cunt the fullness of it sparked like lightning and you felt yourself sink against it again.

“There we go,” she said. “I promised I’d return it to you. Now hold still.”

The pommel held inside of you, and you breathed, feeling your arousal drip from your cunt, down your thighs as her fingers slid over the labia, up to where your clit throbbed with need.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you whimpered as she circled over it, touching it softly so your cunt squeezed around the pommel of the sword.

Your head was pressed to the stone ground, arse still up in the air as you spread your thighs wider, hips rocking back and forth over the pommel as she circled your clit.

“Talia––!“

“Yes?” She teased. “Do you want something?”

“ _Don’t stop_. Please. I––” couldn’t bare it, you wanted to say, but the words fell away into needy moans as she twisted the pommel inside of you.

“I don’t plan to,” she said, her touch circling faster, before she stopped and pinched over it. You cried out, gasping and _God_ , you were close. So close. You could feel your desire spilling down your thighs.

You whimpered, bucking and then felt you body tense, your muscles convulsing tight. Squeezing your eyes shut, you felt as your thighs began to shake as Talia gave a short laugh as she continued to fuck you with your own sword. And then your body pressed and you felt a sudden relief as a stream expelled from you suddenly, spilling against the stone work.

You drew in a breath and then felt a hand against your bare hip before the pommel was removed, leaving you aching and empty. “I told you I’d have you,” she said. “And look at that divine mess you made. I believe you enjoyed yourself more than I did.”

Panting you pushed up and looked over your shoulder at her as she tilted her head, smiling.

“What now?” You asked, shifting to sit up and tug your trousers back up, lacing them up. “Am I to assume you’ll leave us be?”

“No,” she said. “It was never about that.”

“Then what?” You asked. “Am I believe you came all this way to meet me?”

“No. Not entirely, I meant what I said. Your Lord may be kind to you, but he is killing his people. ”

“Is death really the only answer?”

“You tell me,” she said. And then she rose to her feet. “Perhaps I’ll try again tomorrow,” she said. “I hope I’ll see you again. Maybe next time you’ll win and I’ll be at your mercy.”

And then she was gone, exiting your courtyard and leaving you alone with your thoughts.


End file.
